Sweet Dreams
by Tainted Princess
Summary: Just hit her, just injure her, just love her. No matter what.


I don't own Victorious, neither the song.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet dreams are made of this<br>**__**Who am I to disagree**_

_Just hurt her._

_Over, and over, and over again._

You can't even take a breath and so neither she can.

_Just injure her, no matter what. _

_**I travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something<strong>_

You've been looking for her the entire last period and finally found her in the bathroom. She tried to say "hi" but you pushed her and she fell to the floor, disorientated. Then you sat on top of her and started to punch her. Once, twice, thrice… you lost the count because whether you weren't focus on it or you just didn't care how many times your fist collide with her torso, everywhere but her face so no one will notice the cuts and the bruises.

_**Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<strong>_

"You useless!" You yell at her angrily "You worthless!" You continue on punch her without a break. Your wide, icy eyes are animalistic and furious and even if you're totally focus in the feeling of her skin getting dented your vision is blurry, so, so blurry you can only see red, her hair and her blood "You're nothing more than a waste of space! Nobody cares about you! Not even your parents, not even your friends, not even me, not even yourself! You fucking piece of shit!" Your eyes are now blinded by rage, anger, insanity.

_Just hit her._

_Over, and over, and over again._

_**Some of them want to abuse you...  
><strong>__**Some of them want to be ABUSED!**_

The episode lasts until you have no more strength to hit her or yell at her anymore.

You get up from the floor and stare at her for a while: she turned around so she's lying face down, her thin body trembling, gasping for oxygen to fill her lungs and keep her half-conscious. She looks so fragile, so tiny, so broke. And you love it.

After a few moments she slowly starts dragging to the wall to sit up.

And then you can (barely) hear her soft and 'sweet' giggles.

**_Wanna use you, and abuse you_**  
><strong><em>I wanna know what's inside<em>**

You can only see part of the left side of her face, but you can clearly notice the big smile getting wider in her lips.

This is a routine for you both. You find her, you hit her, you like it, she likes it. No, you don't like it, you LOVE it, and shit she loves it too. You don't know why, when or how this started, one time you two were in your room and suddenly you hit her, and she practically begged you for more, not with words of course but her eyes, oh, her eyes were filled with need and despair, so you gave her what both of you wanted: _pain_.

Maybe the little piece left of humanity inside you is the one making you help her up. She's smiling at you brightly with this fucking innocence and happiness typical of a child. The corners of your lips rise in a smirk only she knows and without a word you two left the bathroom and go to separate ways.

* * *

><p>Staring at the ceiling the questions are rolling through your head keeping you awake at 3 am. in the morning.<p>

Is any of this right? Nope, you're pretty sure it isn't. Does any of this make sense to you? Yeaaaaaah… not really. Are both of you sure of what you're doing? Not exactly.

And most of all, _why_? You can't answer that.

* * *

><p>You're SO anxious.<p>

Not only because of Cat's upcoming visit but because of the urge you feel getting stronger in your body.

_Just hit her._

_Over, and over, and over again._

It is already late and there's no sign of her though._ Hmm, maybe she just thought about it and realize she didn't have a reason to stand it_… then you hear the sound of light steps getting closer to your room and then there's a flash of bloody red. _Well, maybe she did not._

"You made it" You couldn't even hide the excitement in your voice.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" She smiles at you, and soon, you think, that smile will get wider while it's being broken.

_Just injure her._

__Over, and over, and over again.__

You found her, you hit her, you like it, she likes it, you love it, she loves it, you love her, she loves you.

_Just love her, no matter what._

_**GONNA USE YOU, AND ABUSE YOU!  
><strong>__**I'M GONNA KNOW WHAT'S INSIDE... YOU...**_

* * *

><p>(Wow, this is like a personal goal, I've never written this short :0)<p>

Alright... I don't even know where did this came from, I just love the song and I thought "Let's make a fic with it" so yeah, that's the entire story.

I dedicate this fic to Sabrina Bayonet, girl, I love you and I took your advice, just write anything and post it. Everything has to start, right?

I'm really, really sorry because of my poorly language, my English is not that excellent (if someone could help me with the grammar that'll be great)

Well, thanks for reading :D

**Sadistic personality disorder.  
>Sadism<strong> involves gaining pleasure from seeing others undergo discomfort or pain. The opponent-process theory explains the way in which individuals not only display, but also take enjoyment in committing sadistic acts. Individuals possessing sadistic personalities display recurrent aggression and cruel behavior. Sadism can also include the use of emotional cruelty, purposefully manipulating others through the use of fear, and a preoccupation with violence.

**Self-defeating personality disorder** (also known as **masochistic personality disorder**).  
>A pervasive pattern of self-defeating behavior, beginning by early adulthood and present in a variety of contexts. The person may often avoid or undermine pleasurable experiences, be drawn to situations or relationships in which they will suffer, and prevent others from helping them.<p>

Leave a reviewer or I'll die... Maybe not, but I'll feel reaaaaally bad.


End file.
